Nothing's Impossible
by satans-sweety
Summary: I never thought my discovery would have such a large impact on my life at school. No one ever told me fantasies could really happen.' LelouchXSuzaku, maybe more pairings later in the chapters. plays at college.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, do it..." soft whimpers came from the room at the end of the hallway.

"Lelouch, please!" soft laughter could be heard.

"Why? Why do I have to?" Amusement graced his voice.

"Hnn!" A loud moan echoed through the hallway.

If you'd look through the keyhole, you could see two bodies pressed closely together.

I said if, but we're all well-raised people.

Looking at someone through a keyhole is off-limits, right?

The moans became louder and louder and their breaths harder.

You could hear the wooden bed slamming into the concrete wall, and then, as suddenly as it begun, at ended.

One of the boys made a sound of protest.

"Lelouch, that's just plain mean...Hnn!"

Curiosity killed the cat, they say, but the sounds tempted me to spy on them.

Lelouch had an evil smirk on his face.

The boy on the bed was panting heavily and trying to persuade Lelouch to stay.

Lelouch rejected everything he said and stood up from the bed to search for his clothes, which were scattered across the room.

He found his pants and after another ten minutes of searching he had given up on finding his shirt and left sock.

"Maybe," Lelouch started with a soft, masculine voice "I'll let you finish next time."

He walked to the door with a confident smile.

Panic shot through my body, where should I hide?

I started to walk slowly toward the end of the hallway, to reduce the sound of my footsteps to the minimum.

Still two doors left, the door behind me squeaked.

I ran the last few meters and opened the door to my room.

As soon as I closed it, I fell to my knees and panted into my dark blue carpet.

I think two minutes passed when I heard someone knock on my door.

My eyes shot open and my legs were shaking as I tried to stand up to answer.

My mind was racing, should I open the door and pretend nothing's happened?

Or I could pretend to be asleep and not do anything.

What if it wasn't Lelouch, but someone else?

The person on the other side of the door knocked again, now harder…


	2. Trouble never comes alone

Okay people, I know my first 'chapter wasn't much,, and I'm sorry.

This is the next 'chapter'... Please tell me if I made some mistakes in the grammar or anything ^^

* * *

I think two minutes passed when I heard someone knock on my door.

My eyes shot open and my legs were shaking as I tried to stand up to answer.

My mind was racing, should I open the door and pretend nothing's happened?

Or I could pretend to be asleep and not do anything.

What if it wasn't Lelouch, but someone else?

The person on the other side of the door knocked again, now harder…

* * *

My heart started pounding twenty times harder, or so it felt, as I stood up to answer the door.

I opened it, but only so far that I could barely see anything.

Sky blue eyes were looking into mine, and I immediately knew it was not Lelouch.

The door swung open and the sunny personality of Gino filled the small room.

"My, my, why're the curtains still closed? It's so pretty outside today!" He said cheerfully as he threw open the curtains.

I blinked my eyes against the sudden intrusion of light and wondered what time is was.

As I searched for my alarm clock Gino was talking to someone at the door.

All the blood disappeared from my face and I almost jumped through the door en panic.

Lelouch's eyes looked at me and his almost beautiful face smiled an 'I-Know-Where-You've-Been' smile.

At least, that's what my mind let me think it was.

"Are you alright?" he sounded concerned. "You look a little pale."

Lelouch stretched his hand to feel my forehead.

In reflex I did a step backwards and Lelouch looked at me as if I had just hit him.

I started blushing.

"Eh, yeah, I'm fine," I tried to get the words out of my throat as good as possible, "I think I have to eat something."

Smiling nervously, I tried to think up an excuse to close the door.

I saw Gino still jumping around in my pathetic little room and an idea come to mind.

I pulled him to the door by his hair and pushed him outside.

"Gino was asking me to go eat something with him, but I just realized I have a terrible headache," Gino look at me as if I just tried to stab him with a rubber duck, "So, you two go eat something together!" I smiled widely and closed the door as fast as my hands let me.

I heard Gino and Lelouch talking about me as they walked away, to the cafeteria.

After about ten minutes, I figured the coast should be clear and opened my door.

But this time to take a shower.

Packed with shampoo, a razor, shower gel and a towel I made my way to the second floor, where the showers for the boys were.

As I walked through the door, I saw Suzaku leaning on the sinks with his head down.

"Suzaku!" he looked up, a wide blush was spread over his cheeks.

"You alright? You look like you have a fever."

"Eh, of course I'm alright!" he smiled, but I could see he had trouble with it. "I just took a very hot shower, guess that's the cause."

Suzaku picked up his stuff and almost fled out of the showers, leaving me dumbfounded and confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please tell me your ideas, and i'll see what i can do with it :D

thanks for reading (L)


End file.
